Kaiba's Sister And Kaiba's Crush
by Dark-Angle
Summary: Kaiba Has A Sister? And Kaiba As Had A Tiny Little Crush On Her For Some Time...I Probably Suck At These...My First Fic...So, Be Nice...Rated For A Tiny Bit Of Swearing….Either Kima/Seto Or Kima/Yami...You Decide...
1. Chapter 1

Preview!!!!!Please Read!!!!!  
  
Dark-Angle: Hiya To All!!!!!^_^ First I'd Like To Say, Thanks For Giving My Story A Chance!!!! I Feel So Loved!!!^__________________^  
  
Dalona: Your Not.  
  
Dark-Angle: Really?? T.T.Oh Yeah.This Is My Best Friend, Dalona.. She'll Be Helping With This Wittle Story...  
  
Dalona: By Helping You Mean Sitting Here Being Bored And Proofreading This Thing After Your Done.  
  
Dark-Angle: Yes.That's What I Mean..  
  
Dalona: Why?  
  
Dark-Angle: Because You're The One What Got The A+ In Our English Class.And Next Year Is Going To Be In Like.THE HIGHEST ENGLIST CLASS THAT OUR SCHOOL HAS!!!!  
  
Dalona: ^.^ Oh Yeah.I Forgot.  
  
Dark-Angle: Whatever... Anyway... I Don't Know Witch Couple I Should Do... Hehe?  
  
Dalona: Idiot...  
  
Dark-Angle: Sooooooooooo...I'm Letting, You, The Readers, Choose... Do You Want Kima Kaiba To Be Paired With Her Older Brother, Seto, Or The Darker Half Of Yugi Mutou, Yami???  
  
Dalona: I'd Like Kima To Be With Seto.... He He..  
  
Dark-Angle: glares at Dalona. I Don't Care What YOU Want.... I Said The Readers Choose... Even Though It Would Be Easier To Do A Kima/Yami One..I Already Have An Idea For Both Pairings.... But I Think That A Seto/Kima One Would Be Kinda Sick... Brother And Sister.. Together.. As A Couple!!!! ~shivers  
  
Dalona: Then WHY Are You Willing To Write It??  
  
Dark-Angle: Because I Have Nothing Better To Do In School..So The Ideas Kinda Popped In My Head In Math Class...  
  
Dalona: What??? In Math Class??!! That's Your Best Grade!!! You're Thinking Of Stories When You're In MATH Class??!!  
  
Dank-Angle: Yeah...So? I Also... Ummmmmmm. Daydream.. About.Someone..  
  
Dalona: Really?! Okay... Tell Me... Who Have You Been Daydreaming About?!?  
  
Dark-Angle: No One..  
  
Dalona: Oh!!! I Know!!! It Se------MUFFFFFF!!!!!  
  
Dark-Angle: is covering Dalona's mouth. Hehehe... Please Remember To Tell Me Your Choose For The Couple Thingy...Seto/Kima Or Kima/Yami...Or Maybe Kima/Joey..  
  
Dark-Angle: Oh Yeah...Please Forget What Dalona Was Trying To Say.....Hehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehe  
  
Dalona: MMMUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!! 


	2. Seto Mokuba Have Mail!

Chibi Dark-Angle: I'm Sorry That I Haven't Done A Chapter In till Now.I've Been In Florida.. Not My Choice -_-;;;.. Oh yeah.. This is going to be a Seto/Kima ficie.and if you don't like it, don't read it.. Anyway, The Only reason I'm Doing This Now Is because...It's my Birthday!!!!!! I'm So Happy ^_________________________________^ Seto: ~Comes In And Huggles Dark-Angle~ Happy Birthday!! Chibi Dark-Angle: ~Blushes~ Seto: ~continues to hold on to Chibi Dark-Angle~ Why are you a chibi? Chibi Dark-Angle: -_-;;; (1) That's Dalona's doing..She sometimes had these strange thingies.and she makes things.. now she's making me and everyone else I know into chibis... and if I didn't do this.well.. I'm not going to explain it to you, Kaiba. Dalona: Yep!! ^_^ Chibi Dark-Angle: Dalona..did YOU tell Seto.err.Kaiba to hug me??? Dalona: Duh ^-^ And..~Whispers to Chibi Dark-Angle~ Call him Seto.Everyone KNOWS that you like him.. Chibi Dark-Angle: ...Anyways!!! I need to thank the reveiwies!!! First I'd Like To Thank anglekohaku!!!!! (Did I Spell That Right?????) For Her Review!!!!!!! And.... ~Rereads Review~I DON'T Dream About Seto Kaiba!!!!!! T.T Evil Dalona. Second I'd Like To Thank Angelic Demonchild For Her... One Line Review.....Thankies!! ^_____^  
Disclaimer!!!! Dalona: Hey, Chibi Dark-Angle, Do The Disclaimer.. Chibi Dark-Angle: Whyies? .You do it. Dalona: FINE!!!! We don't People Don't Own YGO......They don't Own Anything. Chibi Dark-Angle: ^-^ ~Nods~ Dalona: "This Means Talking"... So Ya Know.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
Chapter 1- Mail!! Seto's Pov  
  
"Are you sure, big brother?!" Mokuba asked me as he bounced up and down rapidly; sometimes I wish I had that kind of energy. "Are you sure that Kima is coming to visit?!" "Yes, Mokuba. I'm Sure." I reply with a tiny smile creeping my lips upwards. "Yay!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled and then ran around the room about 20 times and then zipped up the stairs. I hear a door slam in the far background and then Mokuba screams a "Sorry!!" at me. I shake my head and walk into the living room, once I've sat down in a chair I pull my sister's letter out of my trench coat pocket to reread it: ~ Dear Seto And Mokuba, ~ Hey Guys! What's Happening There? I Bet Its More Exciting Then Here.. Nothing Is Happening Here..Its Kinda Boring Really... Anyway..Seto Here Ya Go.The Answers To Your Questions From The Last Letter You Sent Me: No, I Do Not Have A Boyfriend... Why Do You Ask? Yes, I Play Duel Monsters.. Still.. No, I Haven't Lost Yet..Unlike You!! Hehehehehe!!! ~ Sorry, About The 'Unlike You' Thingy.... I Still Can't Believe That You Really Lost... What Was That Guy's Name Again?.. Yugi? Or Was It Yami? .You Said Both.. I'm Confused. Okay, I'll Get Off This Topic.... I Think It Might Be A Little Touchy. ~ Mokuba, How Ya Doin Kiddo???? Anyway, Here's Your Answers: No, I Don't Think I've Played 'Kingdom Hearts' Or 'Midnight Club' Yes, Duh, I Have My License..Geez.. Sure, I'll Duel Seto Next Time I'm There.If Seto Wants To =D Yeah, I Have A Motorcycle.O.o You Know, Both You And Seto Ask Strange Questions. ~ Hey, Guess What? I'm Going to Come To Visit You Two... I Really Hope I Don't Have Bad Timing.. I'll Becoming In A Few Days.Okay? Okay!! ^_^ ~ Well...I Gotta Go..See Ya!!! ~ Kima Kaiba ^_~ ~  
I love my sister. I mean I love Kima as more then just my little sister, much more then just that. Some people would think that it's just wrong for a brother to like his sister..I know this. But I don't feel ashamed at all..I don't really care what other people think... Only what I think, Kima, and Mokuba. Speaking of Mokuba, I need to go check on him.I heard something hit the ground a second ago. I wonder what it was. ~ Mokuba's Pov ~  
Dang.I can't find my Kingdom Hearts game for my PS2, (AW/N (Assistant Writer's/ Note): That's short for Playstation 2.for all of you who didn't know that..) Kima said that she's never played it before. She's so much fun, she always seems to have the time to play any video game with me. So, I really like it when Kima comes to visit because I don't have to bug Seto to play a game with me.I will just go ask Kima if she wants to.She's never said no yet^^ Hey! I found my game. Someone's knocking on my door, "You can come in, Seto!" I kinda half-shout at my big brother on the other side my bedroom door. As Seto comes in I run over to the other side of my room to grab my other PS2 games. "Mokuba?" Seto asks me and I stop, with an arm full of games, and look at him. "Yeah, big brother, what is it?" He looks at the game that just fell from my grip, picks it up, hands it back to me, and then asks "what made that loud noise a minute ago? And WHAT are you doing?" "I'm getting all my games to play with Kima when she comes and what fell was my Gamecube it fell on my foot." (W/N: That hurts.. Trust me. -Seto: Your not hurt now are you? - No.. -Seto: Drat.- HEY!!!!!-Mokuba: Just go on with the story..- ^-^Kayies.) "Oh. Alright.I'm heading to Kaiba Corp. for a wile.." "Okay, Big brother! See Ya Later! I'll tell you if Kima calls while your gone!" "Thanks" ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~ 


End file.
